marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Assassination of Ray Nadeem
The Assassination of Ray Nadeem was a murder of Ray Nadeem executed by Benjamin Poindexter under commands of Kingpin and Vanessa Marianna. Background In the wake of incident in Clinton Church, Kingpin ordered Felix Manning to punish Ray Nadeem for letting Karen Page go with the New York City Police Department. While Nadeem returned to his house to get his family to a safe place, Manning's mercenaries surrounded the house. With Daredevil's help, Nadeem managed to take down all hostiles and hid family at Bess Mahoney's Apartment. In order to expose Fisk's criminal conspiracy, Nelson and Murdock who represented Nadeem convinced Blake Tower to convene the grand jury and let Nadeem make an official statement. However, Manning learned about the grand jury and Fisk guessed that Nadeem was going to make a statement. Group of mercenaries sent by Manning attacked Nadeem's convoy but Nadeem and Murdock defeated all attackers and made their way to the New York State Supreme Court Building. Inside, Nadeem confessed in anything he knew about Fisk's crimes. However, Fisk managed to corrupt the jurors what discredited Nadeem's statement. returns to his residential home]] Knocking Foggy Nelson in the bathroom, Nadeem returned to his house where he recorded a message for his wife and son. Saying his last goodbye for his family, Nadeem then confessed about all Fisk's crimes and asked Seema to give the record to his lawyers. Meanwhile, Manning informed Fisk that Nadeem was located and advised to keep him alive due to public nature of the recent events. Fisk decided to frame Nadeem in murder of Agent Winn, however Vanessa Marianna considered Nadeem as too dangerous for being alive because of his awareness of Fisk's actions. Assasination Kingpin agreed with Vanessa Marianna and ordered Benjamin Poindexter to take care of Ray Nadeem. Poindexter arrived at the Nadeem Residence where he found Nadeem at the backyard. Poindexter said Nadeem to return to the house and talk but he guessed that Poindexter just looking for more comfortable place to kill him. Nadeem told his former colleague that Fisk manipulated him like Tammy Hattley, Arinori, Wellers and other FBI agents. is killed by Benjamin Poindexter]] Nadeem attempted to convince Poindexter to cut a deal with Blake Tower and take Fisk down. However, Poindexter refused, noting that Fisk made him more than federal agent and he was very grateful to him. Nadeem then stated that as long as he is alive his family is at risk and told Poindexter to do whatever he needed. Nadeem then attempted to pull his gun before Poindexter killed Nadeem by a single shot in the head. Aftermath , search divers also recovered the murder weapon. The registered service sidearm of fellow FBI agent Ray Nadeem. When agents went to take Nadeem into custody, he drew a weapon to resist arrest and forced his fellow agents to kill him in self-defense.|Tammy Hattley|A New Napkin}} Ray Nadeem's body was later found by the New York City Police Department and Brett Mahoney informed Nelson and Murdock about the death of their client. Fisk then ordered the FBI to change the narrative of recent events. Tammy Hattley publicly stated that Winn's corpse was found in the . According to her, search divers recovered the murder weapon what was possessed by Nadeem who was shot for resisting arrest. Seema Nadeem was called to the New York City FBI Office to support their investigation on her husband. He also called Foggy Nelson to help her, however, she then let him know that the FBI was listening to them. She handed Nelson her phone with Nadeem's dying declaration. Nelson realized that legally, a person who believes that they're dying has less incentive to lie and anything they say is admissible in court. Nelson and Karen Page then uploaded Nadeem's declaration online and all learned about Fisk's crime. After the Battle at Presidential Hotel, Fisk and all corrupted federal agents were taken under arrest.Daredevil: 3.13: A New Napkin References Category:Events